jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jago Pulastra
"And Jago?...Your Hair...It's ridiculous." :'-Ton Phedi' Jedi Master Jago Aurios Pulastra was a Jedi from the Yavin IV Praxeum, a well respected Jedi and a member off the Elite Dragon Squadron. History Childhood to the Teenage Years Jago's earliest memory (and his only memory of his parents) is that of a freighter passage from Empress Teta to Corellia. Due to this, Jago believes that Cinnagar may have been his original home, though in truth he's not sure. During this trip, the freighter came under assault from pirates operating within the Deep Core. The corsairs boarded the civilian vessel and, in the short action that followed, killed Jago's mother and father. The pirates captured Jago and several other passengers and crew, putting them to work or selling them as slaves at various stops along their journeys. Jago, only an infant, was watched over by the pirates' Captain for some time. Under his watch, and part of his tutelage, Jago grew, knowing only the pirates' corvette, the Andromeda Whisper, as his home. This would be his home for the next fifteen years, spent in the care, and service, of the pirates and their Captain. He learned of many things under the Captain's watchful eye: marksmanship using rifles, carbines, and pistols, melee combat through the use of fist, stun batons, and vibroswords, how to be an effective gunner using the corvette's turbolaser turrets, navigation through deep space, and many other talents, chief among them being the art of persuasive speech and rhetoric. This talent saved the young man's life many times whilst he worked among the bloodthirsty crew, talking his way out of possibly deadly situations, and, when that wasn't an option, blasting anyone or anything that got in his way. However, the Captain made sure that he was protected, for Jago had a hidden power: for some reason, he could "see" things before they happened, making him a valuable tool for a pirate: any pirate who was able to predict how any attack would turn out before going through with it would be a very succesful buccaneer indeed. Unbeknownst to Jago, these visions were the first hints at his affinity with The Force. However, in these years, Jago never forgot his parents, nor the fact that it was the Captain himself who had killed them. Hidden beneath reverence and respect for that man was a burning hatred and lust for vengeance. When he finally turned sixteen, after years of killing innocents, pillaging settlements, and raiding luxury yachts, freighters, and other civilian vessels, Jago took his chance, killing the Captain inside his cabin. The crew, disorganized after the loss of their leader, immediately submitted to the murderous teen when he demanded to be set down on Corellia, his original destination 15 years ago. There, he hoped to find some clue of who he was, some semblance of who his parents were, and to see what he was supposed to do with his life. Unfortunately, dealing in death was all Jago knew. Upon arriving on Corellia, his reputation had already preceded him, and he was approached by a local crime lord to be hired as a mercenary. The pay was good, it offered Jago a chance to travel to parts of the galaxy he had never been, and it provided the young man with a ship: a tool he could use to travel and find information about his past. Jago ran several operations for this crime lord, Scur Ja'aldaan, including spice running, extortion, sabotage, murder, grand theft, and several other more shameful and illegal acts. All the while, Jago detached himself from his work; As far as he was concerned, the jobs he did were impersonal to who he really was: it was just business. So, while he committed horrible, horrible crimes in some cases, he tried to lend a helping hand wherever he could to the less-fortunate, and tried to complete his jobs through the most minimal loss of life possible. Eventually, Jago grew fed up with being the muscle of Ja'aldaan, and announced that he would no longer work for the crime boss. Furious that his best agent would resign just like that, Ja'aldaan committed the worst act possible: he ordered that the head of Jago Pulastra be brought before him. Jago escaped his would-be assassins, taking many of their own lives in the process, and carved a swath through the Corellian underground crime syndicates until he reached Scur himself. Unyielding to his pleas for his life and begging for forgiveness, Jago killed Ja'aldaan, setting himself free from the crime lord's hold over him. News of his exploits travelled fast, and soon, many people in the galaxy had heard, and wanted to buy the services, of Jago Pulastra. Most legendary among his mercenary career was the mark he had left at Ja'aldaan's death bed: a painted Willow Tree in a dark, forest green. Jago had born the same tattoo on his upper left arm since he was born, and now he made it his symbol, his namesake. He was 18 at the time. For the next four years, he would work as a pilot-and-gun-for-hire. Few would truly know who he was, only that he was as enigmatic as he was efficient. During this time, he threw away his old name: he was Jago Pulastra, the son of two prominent Jedi Knights in exile, no more. He became The Green Willow: one of the most feared and respected mercenaries in the galaxy. The Green Willow, Ace of The Galaxy "Because I'm a damn good pilot, and sometimes I have to remind The Galaxy of that fact." :'-Jago Pulastra', at the age of 21, claiming his title of Ace After his victory over Ja'aldaan and his twisted, Corellian crime syndicate, Jago began wandering the galaxy, fearing that Ja'aldaan's friends and allies would seek retribution for his death. Always on the run, he bought passage from planet to planet, his only possessions being his clothing and his two blaster pistols: a DC-17 hand blaster, found on one of his many expeditions in Corellia for the crime syndicates, and an SE-14r Imperial Repeating Pistol, taken from the body of a former Imperial Officer that Jago had killed for Ja'aldaan. Constantly without safe refuge, fearing attacks from all sides, Jago was most surprised when he was contacted by several groups all at once, including the CSF and criminal elements from Coruscant, CorSec, and various other security, criminal, and mercenary forces across the galaxy. All had heard of the exploits of The Green Willow, and they were offering top-credit to pay for his services. So, during these next few years, Jago became a gun for hire. Though he usually only did contracts for Security and Defense Forces, even doing a few stints for the New Republic, Jago would, really, take any job that he thought fit his ideal of justice and paid well. From the money that he accumulated through this work, Jago was able to purchase his trademark starfighter when he turned 20: a Green-and-White Dodonna-Blissex RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor, with his Green Willow mark painted on the outside of the right tailwing. He poured countless amounts of credits into updating and tuning this craft. While most of the upgrades were functional, such as various tunings to the twin J-77 Event Horizon engines, the addition of 360-degree rotating guns, an increased missile payload, a larger power source to supply more energy to the weak shields, guns, and engines, a better navigational and targeting computer, and body work that provided for tighter turning, quicker climbs and dives in gravity-environment, and better aerodynamics when operating in atomospheric conditions, some upgrades were completely aesthetic. Chief among these was the implementation of the all-wood interior, something that gave him a feeling of home while out in deep space. The Green Willow, the spacecraft, became a known sight in the Inner Rim and deeper into the galaxy, and was usually seen fighting on the side of pro-Republic forces. Wiping out piracy groups, Imperial remnants (though not necessarily The Remnant), and organized crime groups, The Green Willow gained a reputation as a fighter that not many would tangle with, and many skilled pilots, including many who formerly made up the elite of the Empire's TIE Squadrons, met their demise at the guns of Jago Pulastra. Hailed for his regular combat skills on land, Jago was seen as a divine figure in space and the skies: unbeatable, he was called. A HoloNet report on famous mercenary figures dubbed The Green Willow and its pilot the 'Ace of The Galaxy', an honorific that Jago doned in good humor. This, however, was no laughing matter to the many that met their demise with The Green Willow tailing their own craft. Jago was respected, but feared. Even those he worked for commented on his amazing tenacity and seemingly cold-blooded attitude towards outright murder and destruction. To Jago, however, it was not that he didn't care: every life he had to take in the pursuit of living was just another mockery to him in a world that had defined him as a killer when all he wanted to do was live in peace. Jago never made his hits and killings personal, and thus, never fell to emotions such as anger, vengeance, and rage. In fact, in battle, Jago was described as having such a sense of calm around him that he seemed to be able to move faster then his opponents, as if he were reading their minds and knew exactly what they were going to do. Once again, this was Jago's Force Powers, untrained as they were, making themselves known through the ability of Battle Precognition. This ability, though unknown to Jago, saved his life on many accounts. To him, he had thought all along that his experiences had just honed him into a superior fighter pilot, which was true as well: the Force supplemented his skill, not the other way around. Jago was 21 when his Force Powers began to truly make themselves known: stationary objects flying across rooms and shattering when Jago was frustrated, his physical abilites amplified when his life was threatened, allowing him to run extremely fast, jump several stories at once, and survive pains and injuries that would normally kill a regular human, and one startling experience where Jago actually sent a bolt of lightning out of his hand at an escaping mass-murderer on convict, stopping the Devaronian's heart in an instant. Knowing that something was different about him, and getting advice to seek wisdom and knowledge from the rebuilt Jedi Order, Jago once again turned his sights to the Core Worlds, towards Coruscant, to find the answers that eluded him. His mercenary days, as far as he was concerned, would be put behind him, but his past was not something he could just throw away ... A Mercenary No More As much as Jago wanted to put his previous life behind him and move forward, there were elements about that life that made it impossible for him to do so. On his way to Coruscant, to seek information about the Jedi Order, Jago encountered someone he thought he'd never meet again: Sabine Durnol, a girl he had fallen in young-love with back when he was merely a pirate Captain's slave. She, too, had been a captive onboard the Andromeda Whisper, although while Jago had gotten preferential treatment due to his abilties and ties with The Captain, Sabine was treated as little more then a cook and maid, and, when they felt like it, the pirates' way to relieve their more base urges. The day Jago had killed the Captain and had forced the pirates' vessel to land on Corellia was the day Sabine had escaped as well. They had stayed together for some time, having grown close while in captivity, but parted ways soon after when Sabine was taken in by a family in Coronet City. He had never knew what happened to her, but his chance meeting with her on his way to The Galactic Center told him most of what he needed to know. Sabine had left her home on Corellia and, through many illegal actions and pursuits, had acquired her own CR90 Corvette, which she had then turned into a pirate vessel and used it to raid shipping in the Core Worlds, much like her captors had done all those years ago. Sabine had been ordered by an undisclosed patron to bring the body of Jago Pulastra, dead or alive, to him. Throwing away every feeling she had ever had from him, as well as the fact that, were it not for Jago she would have most likely been a pirate slave for most of her life, Sabine had tracked down The Green Willow as he made his way near Chandrila to reach Coruscant. Knowing that his A-Wing alone was no match for the heavily-modified warship, Jago powered down his vessel at Sabine's approach, confused and wounded at her betrayal, and allowed himself to be captured. While onboard the White Angel, as Sabine had named her vessel, Jago went through his final manifestation of Force Power: whilst surrounded by pirates inside what was to be his cell in the cargo bay, their weapons drawn at him, with no hope to escape, a powerful wave of raw Force Energy exploded out from Jago, knocking down (and knocking out) most of the corsairs. Jago, unsure of what had just happened, or how to handle it, proceeded to then draw his own blasters and fight his way through the remaining pirates to get back to his starfighter and escape. During this escapade, Jago came across Sabine at the very end of his escape route, and, without wasting words, she immediately fired on him, instigating a furious shootout within the small confines of the corvette. Several minutes into the battle, Jago got off a shot that glanced Sabine's right shoulder, injuring her and making her drop her weapon. Closing in on her, blasters ready to inflict a final blow, he found Sabine on the floor, clutching at where she had been shot, and begging for her life. He had been in this situation several times before: The Captain whom he had killed to set himself free, Scur Ja'aldaan, who had tried to take his life, and now Sabine, the woman who he thought he could trust who had instead tried to capture him for a bounty. In situations before, Jago had had no hesitations in ruthlessly killing the person he had sought vengeance against. Now, however, Jago found himself lowering his weapons, holstering them, and helping the wounded Sabine Durnol into the medbay of the vessel, treating her wound and ensuring that she would be fine. Sabine, touched by such an act of kindness from a man she had just tried to kill or capture, vowed on the hospital bed to let Jago go, and would give up her life of piracy and abduction. Jago, too, was shocked at how he had reacted, and thought that it had something to do with the Force Wave he had unknowingly used back in the cargo bay: another piece of evidence of his Jedi heritage. Feeling better about himself, however, for sparing a life rather then taking it, Jago took control of the ship while Sabine notified any of the remaining pirates that Jago was free to go and not to be harmed. He set the White Angel down on Chandrila, carried Sabine to a MedCenter, and let the rest of the pirates go, all of whom also honored Jago's mercy by renouncing their illegal ways. In Sabine's and his' final moments together, she announced that she did, at one point, love Jago, and was ashamed that she had ever set out to do him harm in the first place. Jago, too, told Sabine that the feelings she felt were mutual, and that he was giving up his life as a mercenary to find out about The Jedi Order, and what his strange powers had to do with them. He then said his parting words, and left. The two have never seen eachother since, but both had made a lasting impression on one another. Following this short action in which many aspects of his life changed, and old wounds were finally healed, Jago continued on in his A-Wing towards Coruscant. His ability to forgive Sabine her her actions and not give in to his own lust for vengeance, but rather to return her betrayal with mercy and kindness, showed him that he was, truly, a mercenary no more. He had regained his heart that was stripped from him when he was barely a year old, and rekindled it with the fires of love, hope, and kindness. Finally ready to set his past aside and start anew, The Green Willow left the Galaxy, only to return as a man who had given himself up years ago. Jago Pulastra accepted his name once again, and with it he finally landed on Coruscant to begin his training in the Ways of The Force. Jago Pulastra, Jedi Sentinel Upon his arrival at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, the Council that interviewed him for his eligibility for Jedi Training had already heard of him, and deemed his actions as a mercenary to be criminal in nature. As such, their initial decision was to turn Jago down, stating that his actions displayed a desire for vengeance, a need to destroy, and a path that displayed only anger and violence. Unphased by The Council's decision, Jago pleaded with them for a week straight, returning to their Chambers every day to try and make them see that he was, indeed a changed man, a more peaceful, centered man. After seven days of this display, Jago Pulastra, at the age of 21, was granted permission to begin his training, attaining the rank of Jedi Initiate. Thrilled, Jago proved to be a capable student, attending his lessons punctually and with a great deal of enthusiasm. However, many of his teachers mistook this eagerness to learn with a desire for dangerous knowledge, and as such treated Jago with caution. One Master refused to teach him outright, demanding that he wait outside of the Training Room whilst he conducted his class. To this Master's dismay, instead of turning Jago away, it only strengthened his resolve. He stood outside of this Master's class every day, soundless, but also without animosity or a desire for revenge, or even the slightest bit of frustration about the matter. Jago took the Master's punishment as a lesson in Calming His Mind when things didn't go the way he had expected them too. Surprised at this reaction, and applauding Jago's pure heart and determination, the Master made up his rude attitude towards the Initiate by spending extra time with him, helping him further his advancement which he had hindered. Through these extra lessons, Jago learned more about his personality in several weeks than he did in his entire life. He had a deep-rooted sense of morality and justice, but also was unsure of how to proceed in certain instances where his sense of justice clashed with his sense of morality. He was, in fact, a very kind man: generous, even though he wasn't financially blessed, honest, even when his telling the truth got him into trouble, and he formed bonds of friendship quickly and passionately. This trait caused no small amount of debate amongst his teachers, who were afraid his emotional attachments to his friends might lead him to do something rash, but nontheless, he had displayed no traits of zeal or over-emotional outbursts, so it was believed that Jago would handle himself appropriately. Jago found friendship on Coruscant in the form of two fellow Jedi Trainees: Shalleen Gretha, a human female of Alderaanian descent, and Wesley Pharon, a human male from Dantooine. The trio stuck together throughout their training, with Jago being noted as the "Ringleader" of the pack, a role that Shalleen supported but Wesley, secretely, begrudingly accepted. During his training, Jago was found to be quite proficient in Force Powers that affected the body, namely Healing and abilities classified as Supportive, such as forms of Force-shielding, Force Speed, and so on. It was unknown why this was so, though it was speculated by some Masters and Knights that Jago's ability to form strong bonds quickly deemed the Initiate to have an overwhelmingly strong connection to The Living Force: a beneficial gift indeed. At the age of 22, Jago, having put such effort and determination into his training, seeing becoming a Jedi as a way of attoning for his sins of the past, completed the construction of his first lightsaber: an in-ornate silver-colored handle that emitted a bright, yellow blade: the color of the Jedi Sentinels. Shortly after, Jago gained the rank of Jedi Padawan, and was taken on as an apprentice by the very Master who had turned him down the first day he had showed up to class: Jedi Master Anegel Salvor, who bestowed upon him, officially, the title of Sentinel. Over the next few years, Jago Pulastra would prove himself time, and time again to be an epitome of the ideals of the Jedi. All the while, however, ever since he had begun his training he found his thoughts turned towards memories of his parents: he assumed that they -had- to have been Force Sensitive, possibly even Jedi. Who were they, however? And how come none of the Jedi at the Temple had ever even mentioned them, and had gone so far as to completely avoid all of his questions about his past? In fact, even when accessing the Galactic Databases, as well as the Jedi Temple Archives, to trace his name, Jago found that his, as well as the surname "Pulastra" itself, had been removed, utterly and entirely. His unknown past, as well as his actions that he remembered all too vividly in his nightmares, served as his inspiration, and from this inspiration arose a determined, courageous, and righteous Jedi. Category:Characters Category:Pilot Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Males